


Bloodstream (I think I might've inhaled you)

by shipping_in_paradise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Bets are made, Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Gen, Harry meddles a lot, M/M, Minor Angst, Pining, Professor Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Student Draco Malfoy, Tags Are Hard, UST, i have a potty mouth sorry, this is basically a rom com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_in_paradise/pseuds/shipping_in_paradise
Summary: Was Draco Malfoy destined to have to deal with Harry Potter's meddling for the rest of his life?





	1. Chapter 1: Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is pulled directly from the sexy, sexy song by Stateless titled "Bloodstream".  
> I know, I'm super creative

It all started when he bit his lip during DADA. Really, how was he to know that Harry Potter had been staring at him the entire time?

Actually, that was false. Maybe it hadn't started when he bit his lip, but that was certainly the catalyst. The true beginning took place when he first stepped off the train for his (mandatory) 8th year and was greeted with the sight of Harry Potter in teacher's robes. Honestly, he should have known something fishy was going on at the esteemed school the minute he received an owl stating that his initial sentence of 2 years of house arrest would be cancelled, so as long as he decided to enroll in Hogwarts for an "8th year" and keep himself out of trouble.

Of  _course_ the good grace was too good to be true and instead was due to Harry Potter's incessant meddling. Draco thought he might have even spotted a twinkle in Potter's eye when he caught him staring with his jaw dropped, eyes stuck on the robes that were clearly not that of a student as he exited the Hogwart's Express and stepped onto the platform. Pulling himself together, Draco neatly rearranged his facial expression into one of nonchalance and even managed to give Potter a cool nod while passing by him on the way to the carriages. Nobody saw him slip behind a building directly afterwards and fall to his knees (rather dramatically, if he admitted it to himself). He knew he was being childish as he fought the nerve to bash his head against the wall, but for some reason he felt as though he was on the brink of lashing out. Disbelief bubbled up inside him, growing all the more intense as feelings of anger over being manipulated, disdain over the obvious favoritism that resulted in 19 year old King Potter being crowned professor, and a slight dash of "what the actual fuck" churned within him.

Taking a deep breath, grey eyes slowly opened and he grimaced while wiping dirt off the knees of his expensive trousers.

Okay. So what if Potter was going to potentially be his superior for one of his classes? Outside of that zone, he would still be regular Harry bloody-fucking Potter and nothing would change.

Nothing had changed. It would be okay.

Draco was not beneath him. He was not going to be made a fool of. Everything was going to be fine.

He almost let out a whine at the sudden despair that overtook him as he slowly sunk back to the ground and put his head between his knees.

Who the fuck knew if everything was going to be okay? NOTHING was the same.  _Everything_  had changed.

Standing up once more he made his way back towards the throng of students headed towards the carriages and ultimately, the castle. It wouldn't do for him to be late for the Sorting.

* * *

Harry Potter looked down at his teaching robes with a cross between bemusement and annoyance. He should have known better than to think that killing Tom Riddle would cause his life to become any less chaotic than it already had been. Glancing aimlessly around the mostly empty Hogwarts station, he allowed himself to lean against the wall behind him and close his eyes for a brief moment.

He was to be the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Him. Harry Potter.

When Professor McGonagall first owled him, asking to meet, he gladly accepted and intended to drag Hermione along with him, knowing she'd be eager to catch up with their old Head of House. What he didn't expect was the widening of eyes and shifting glance and bout of fidgeting that suddenly overcame his female best friend.

Immediately his eyes narrowed and he caught sight of Hermione's wince.

"Don't make me drag it out of you, 'Mione." He gave her a withering glare for good measure and saw her deflate a bit before gathering herself up once more and shaking her brown hair haughtily.

"Really, Harry, you know better than to pressure me into saying things I obviously cannot."

His only response was to roll his eyes.

"Besides, you know I'd never keep a secret from you intentionally if I didn't have to. I'm sorry, but it's not mine to give nor my place to tell you. Just..." she trailed off and glanced at him frowning on the couch of their shared space.

"Promise me you'll hear her out."

She sat down next to him and ignored his efforts to pull away as she gathered him in her arms and ruffled his hair.

"Um, Mione could you let me go a little bit, I can't breathe."

"Shush." Ignoring his disgruntled manner she smiled and pulled him closer, amusement doubling as she felt him relax into her embrace but continue mumbling about how he wasn't a child to be coddled on his mother's lap.

"McGonagall is going to offer you something, and I think you should take it."

He scowled in disbelief. "That's it? That's all the hint that I get?" He started to attempt to raise up from her but she held him tight and smirked when he easily surrendered and remained in place.

"You trust me, right?"

"Of course Mione. Even if you are trying to smother me to death."

"Good," she said, ignoring his cheeky statement. "Because I really believe that what she's going to offer is exactly what you need."

Two days later he stomped back into their flat, eyes flashing dangerously as he sent her a burning glare. "This is all your doing."

Laughing she pulled him down next to her.

"So you mean to tell me that you accepted?"

The flushed cheeks and grumbling was all the response she needed to know that he had indeed taken the teaching position.

"But what am I going to do? I know nothing about teaching first years or making lesson plans and...God, I missed a whole year of school while hunting down horcruxes! If anything it should be  _you_  taking this job, Hermione."

She shushed him and ignored the glare sent her way as she began to reassure him.

"I told you to trust me Harry, and trust me when I say you're the most qualified candidate for this position. Defeating Voldemort aside, I bet you never noticed how much the younger years looked up to you and saw you as their leader. And in Quidditch! Becoming captain was nothing you ever stressed over- you stepped into that position with ease. You're a natural born leader Harry, and your defence skills are on par to none. This position was meant for you; take it."

He was silent for a while before he finally turned his head towards her, his voice small as he asked, "But you'll help me create lesson plans, right?"

She laughed. "Oh Harry, lesson plans will probably be the least of your worries."

And indeed they were. As the school year drew closer and only a couple weeks of summer remained, Harry learned things that certainly had him rethinking his (coerced) decision of becoming Hogwart's newest DADA teacher. First he found out that the part of the castle that housed Gryffindor's Head of House was still under construction, so he would instead be staying in quarters close to the dungeon. Which he then realized meant that McGonagall intended for him to become the new Head of House.

"But I only turned 19 a week ago!" He wailed, eyes wide and looking to the new Headmistress for any sign that she would rethink her decision. Somehow, instead, he was faced with an expression eerily similar to Hermione's own when he complained about being offered the teaching position in the first place.

"Are you doubting my decision making, Mr. Potter?"

"No professor."

"Well then. As Head of House you will be responsible for overseeing Gryffindor prefects as well as assigning detentions, parole times..."

And that was the end of that.

The real shock came when he learned that the school was to be accepting any student from his year who wanted to come back and take their NEWTs. Which brought him to the third major dilemma: his big mouth.

"Any student, professor? Any student can come back?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, that is what I said the first two times."

He shook his head. "No, I mean-  _yes_ , I know you said any student but what I meant was... _any_  student? Even Slytherins?"

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Harry, even Slytherins."

She considered his frowning form before her and saw him struggling with some internal thought. Finally he seemed to make up his mind and turned towards her, face earnest. And from his mouth came a statement she never expected.

"Even Malfoy? I know he's been sentenced to house arrest and that he's a stupid git but NEWTs are required for almost every career path and even he needs to take them too, right?"

His rambling statement nearly took her breath away. Harry Potter, asking about the welfare of his childhood enemy? Truthfully McGonagall was ashamed that it was Harry who brought to attention the possible injustice that was occurring to the Malfoy heir. She had been to his trial and seen the child- for he really was just a child, shaking in his seat in front of the Wizengamot, no sneer in sight or lackeys beside him. Already she knew that he would never be sent to Azkaban, but with added testimonies from herself, Hermione and- shocked as she was right now, Harry Potter, the boy thankfully ended up being sentenced only to two years of house arrest and limited use of his wand, along with his mother. But she had never spared a thought towards the boy since, not even when sending out letters to all the former seventh year students about the opportunity to come back for an 8th year.

Harry watched his old professor as he nervously shifted in his seat. Should he have never brought Malfoy up?

McGonagall must have sensed his worry as she quickly cleared her throat and stood up from her desk, picking up her cloak and motioning for him to follow.

"Where are we going professor?"

They stopped in front of the fireplace and quickly she handed him some floo powder.

"I do believe you are right, Mr. Potter." He looked at her in confusement.

"Draco Malfoy does not deserve to miss this opportunity to better his future." She swept her robes around her and stepped over the hearth.

Harry grinned. "So where are we going then?"

"To the Ministry of Magic. It's time that I set some things straight for my students."

* * *

And so that's how Harry now found himself leaning against the wall of the train station, waiting for the Hogwart's Express to come in and armed with the knowledge that Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and none other than Draco Malfoy would be among the Slytherin students on the train returning for their 8th year.

The sound of chattering students broke his reverie and Harry opened his eyes to see the station suddenly crowded with bodies.

"Firs' year students over here! All firs' years come this way wi'h me!" A rather large huddle of small figures were making their way towards Hagrid and Harry couldn't help the sentimental smile that overtook his features. He watched them, some slowly and others more excitably, begin their trek towards where the boats were kept for their journey across the Black Lake.

Shaking his head at the nostalgia that momentarily overwhelmed him, he turned and began making his way towards the carriages, fondly looking at the castle in the distance that he would be calling home for the next many years. Grey eyes suddenly caught his and Harry froze for a moment, a curious expression coming over his face.

Draco Malfoy was gawking at him.

He watched as those grey eyes flitted over his features, skating down to take in the teacher's robes, then back up over his shoulders and up to his messy hair, before locking eyes with him once more. Harry couldn't help the sudden amusement that overcame him from Malfoy's shock.

It must have shown on his face a bit as Malfoy swiftly pulled himself together, face folding into one of nonchalance as he continued walking towards the carriages and past Harry with nothing more than a curt nod at his person.

Amusement tore through Harry once more and he shook his head, smiling, taking a second to look behind him to make sure all the students were off the train and making their way towards the castle.

So maybe accepting this job  _wasn't_  going to be the worst decision he'd ever made. This was definitely going to be an interesting year


	2. Chapter 2: Look Me in the Eyes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherin Gang is together again and banter ensues. Also please pray for Professor Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read my a/n's on ff.net and ew they were so cringey. Why was 20 year old me like that *sigh*

Harry took back everything he'd said and thought during his time at the Hogwarts train station. This was  _not_  going to be a good year. In fact, it was probably going to be a terrible one. Attempting to clear his throat and gain the attention of the wildly loud and out of control first years in front of him, he stood from behind his desk and silently took in the chaos.

First years were  _mad_.

The fact that they were all sitting in their seats did nothing to deter from the fact that they were completely out of control and Harry had absolutely no clue how to begin reigning them in. And as if the back and forth screaming and flying balls of parchment weren't enough, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to two definitely would-be-troublemakers sitting together in the back of the classroom, snickering delightedly as they eyed each flying ball and whispering conspiratorially.

Merlin's balls, it was the first day of classes!  _How_  were these children already little devils, teaming up and finding partners in crime?

Somehow, he managed to get them to shut up (probably had something to do with him flashing his scar and yelling " _Quiet!")._

Again,  _somehow,_  he managed to get them to pull out their books as he patiently explained that he was new to teaching and hoped that they would treat him well and that he had a lot of things planned for this semester and he hoped that they were ready to learn.

When the clock chimed 9:15 and the last child finally scurried out the door, Harry slumped against his desk and dropped his head with a sigh.

That had only been one class. One class out of the five he had to teach today. And though the first years were undoubtedly going to be the most energetic, at least there was enough of an age gap that he could still moderately scare them. What about when the fourth years appeared? What about the fifth years and above?

The rustle of cloth and quiet but growing louder murmurs outside of his door brought Harry out of his misery as he silently cast a  _tempus_. 9:25 already? With a groan Harry wandlessly opened the door, allowing the third year Slytherins and Ravenclaws to enter the room. Turning to the board to allow himself one last moment to get rid of any excess panic, Harry took a deep breath and turned to face the students in front of him with a smile.

"Hello everyone! My name is Harry Potter and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for this year. Feel free to call me whatever you like, I really have no preference…"

And with that, another class had begun.

* * *

_'Interesting.'_

Draco surreptitiously glanced up at the head table as he sipped his soup.

Interesting indeed.

Harry Potter, though his face was a little pale and his hair was in disarray and his robes looked rumpled and he blushed whenever students stared too hard, had successfully survived his first day as a Hogwarts professor. Draco was slightly impressed, not that he'd  _really_ had any doubts.

  

 

 

> "5 galleons says he just walks out when faced with the first years." There were mumbles of agreement and the clinking of coins verified the addition of many others to that bet.
> 
> "Oh  _please_ ," Zabini drawled out, "this is Potter we're talking about. The Boy Who Lived,  _twice_. Defeater of the Dark Lord- multiple times. I say he goes for lunch at Hogsmeade and just never comes back."
> 
> Laughter rang out in the common room as students seconded Blaise's bet while Draco just rolled his eyes and reclined on the couch. Blaise was right to extend the amount of time he thought that Potter would last, but he was still wrong when he cast his bet. Drawing out a bag of galleons, he tossed them onto the low table in front of the fireplace and gestured with one hand towards Blaise.
> 
> "So the resident prince wants to join in on the bet?"
> 
> "I'm a bit old to be considered the prince of this house, don't you think?"
> 
> "So king, perhaps."
> 
> He narrowed his eyes. "Blaise"
> 
> The Italian simply quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Draco's agitation.
> 
> "Yes, my prince?"
> 
> To be fair, Blaise was accurate in his addressing of Draco as resident Slytherin royalty.
> 
> He'd thought that his failure with Voldemort (or inversely, his involvement with the Dark Lord, period) would cause the newly arrived and returning members of his house to treat him like a pariah, but when he'd finally given in to Pansy's pleading and stepped foot into his old common room for the first time after his arrival on Hogwarts' grounds, it was with the usual calm nodding of heads that he was greeted.
> 
> "How?" he'd eventually whispered to Pansy, as they sat in their old respective spots in front of the blazing fire. The best seats in the common room, in fact, reserved to those who commanded the most power within their house.
> 
> Pansy simply shrugged, appearing unconcerned, but Draco knew that she was just trying to get him to relax and go along with it all.
> 
> "Perhaps Blaise said something to them, maybe even Theo. It doesn't matter Draco. The fact is that  _you_  have your spot back. Your spot as a prince among the students. Your position of  _power_. You could have been nothing Draco, but instead they've placed you back on a pedestal. Stop worrying about  _how_  it happened and be your usual well-bred self and act like if this is what you  _expected._ "
> 
> And so, he took her advice and resumed his stoic, I'm-above-all-you-cretins-don't-even-breathe-on-me, I'm a Malfoy and thus, the Slytherin prince, attitude without a second thought as to how or why it occurred.
> 
> "Hey!" A cauldron cake wrapper bounced off his toe and brought him back to the present.
> 
> "You gonna make a bet or not?"
> 
> Draco pushed himself up on the couch with the intention of throwing the wrapper back at Blaise but stopped as he saw the amount of stares levelled in his direction.
> 
> "We've been waiting this entire time for you to announce your bet but instead you drifted off to Salazar knows where."
> 
> "Definitely wrackspurts," Theo deadpanned.
> 
> It was he who ended up with the cauldron wrapper in his face instead of Blaise.
> 
> "Alright! Merlin, I didn't realize this silly bet was so important."
> 
> Blaise looked shocked and scandalized at his statement. "Silly bet?  _Silly bet?_  Do you  _know_  how much money this 'silly bet' has already generated?"
> 
> "Honestly, at this point, I'd rather not know."
> 
> "Three HUNDRED galleons!" Blaise continued. "Three hundred galleons and counting so yes, excuse me if I'm a little excited to hear what bet you're going to make! And how much you're going to increase my total."
> 
> "Ah, so the real reason emerges."
> 
> "Shut up and place your bet Malfoy."
> 
> "There's seventy-five galleons in there Zabini, don't make me take them back."
> 
> Immediately his mouth clamped shut.
> 
> Draco looked around at all the people gathered in front of the low table and quirked an eyebrow in bitter amusement, the irony not lost on him that once again, it was of course Harry Potter responsible for all the excitement- even within his house.
> 
> "Well, since you've so graciously quieted yourself…" Draco eventually drawled, "I bet that Harry Potter doesn't walk out after the first years  _or_  after lunch. In fact, I bet that our resident Golden boy lasts not only the entire first day, but this entire school year."
> 
> The common room went silent and Draco settled back down into his couch, ignoring everyone's gaping looks of disbelief.
> 
> "Do be sure to write that down Blaise. I'd love to end tomorrow's school day 375 galleons richer."

 

A bag plopped down unceremoniously on the bench next to him and Draco looked up to meet the scowling face of Blaise Zabini.

"Pockets feeling a bit empty, Zabini?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy," he scowled, shoving his stuff down and taking a seat.

"Well I'll be damned." Theodore shook his head as he settled into the seat on the other side of Draco. "I really didn't think he'd last a full day."

"I still can't believe he made it through the first years. I heard even Hagrid complaining that they're bloody  _awful_."

Draco couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he pushed a bowl of greens in Pansy's direction and watched her stare at them with a pout.

"This is the boy who lived we're betting on. When has he ever done anything less than extraordinary?"

Pansy snorted at the pleased expression on Draco's face but Zabini seemed to pick up on some hidden subtext and immediately exchanged his sulky frown for a menacing grin.

"Quite a high praise for our resident hero."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, Blaise, I'm not saying anything more than what you three aren't willing to admit."

"Extraordinary."

"Shut up."

"What, did Pansy finally let it slip about how he came to your rescue over the weekend? Was it that heroic action that's caused you now to start fawning over the boy with 'jewel green orbs'?"

Pansy's eyes widened and she shoved her heel into Blaise's shin.

"Dear God, woman!"

"Merlin, that piece was disgusting, even for Rita…." Draco muttered, amused. Then he paused. "Wait. Came to my rescue?"

Pansy fiddled with her nails, avoiding his questioning gaze. Theodore examined the ceiling of the great hall, as if scanning for mail owls even though they never delivered at night. Blaise simply ignored Draco completely, choosing instead to twist himself around to face a blonde girl sitting with the Ravenclaw's and yelling out to her.

"Hey Lovegood, do you reckon that those wrackspurt creatures can cause delusions?"

Draco rammed his elbow into Blaise's back under the guise of picking up his bag and rose from the table, eyeing the only three people that he truly talked to with a suspicious glare.

"When you all are ready to tell me what it was Potter did to interfere,  _once again_ , with my life, you can come find me in the library. Until then, good evening to you all."

They watched him smoothly walk out the great hall without as much as a backwards glance in their direction.

"Aw, fuck."

"He's going to kill him when he finds out."

Theodore looked up towards the head table and watched as a certain black haired professor followed Draco's form out the hall. He tilted his head thoughtfully and then bit into the asparagus he'd stolen from the Blaise's plate.

"Or maybe…" he said, more to himself than anyone else, "maybe they won't fight at all."

He glanced in Pansy and Blaise's direction only to see them both staring at him blankly.

"What?"

"Yeah, no, you're off your rocker."

"Draco is definitely going to kill him."

Theo shrugged and returned to his stolen asparagus. They'd come to see what he did eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe at one point in time I knew how to write dialogue, this is truly a shocker.  
> ANYWHO  
> We've caught up to what I've already had written over on ff.net! (a whole two chapters, wooow *cue sarcasm*). But never fear! I've recently finished writing chapter 3 and plan and starting chapter 4 as soon as inspiration strikes again. I'm thinking I may try to update at least twice a week, on no set day? But kudos and comments get me writing faster! (also come talk to me on twitter please @ silverjiminnie, I get lonely sometimes. I'm an insomniac. uwu  
> SKDJFJ)


	3. Chapter 3: Words Can Be Like Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWHPD, What Would Harry Potter Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so if you spot anything funky (like missing words, wink wonk) please let a girl knowww.

Harry Potter never once in his life thought that he would ever be classified as a meddler. And yet, here he was. Standing in the Slytherin common room out of his own free will, speaking to nearly their entire house. About Draco sodding Malfoy.

What the fuck.

“So what you’re telling us, Potter, is that you want us to welcome your _nemesis_ , Draco Lucius Malfoy, back into our cold, slimy, Slytherin embrace?”

 _"Blaise-_ "

“Uh, yes?”

“And that there was more to what was going on with Malfoy than what we may know and he was just doing what he could to survive and we’ve all made mistakes so we shouldn’t turn our backs on him just because he’s falling to disgrace? Have you ever actually met a Slytherin before? Do we _seem_ like the bleeding heart Hufflepuff type to you?”

“Blaise!”

“What, it’s the truth! But on a more serious note, tell me something, Potter…are you mental?”

“Merlin help us.”

Despite the utter ridiculousness pouring from his mouth, Blaise made a rather imposing impression. Standing in the middle of the common room just in front of the fire place with all the older Slytherin’s standing just a step behind him like some sort of official guard, Harry felt like a peasant entering a royal court to have a word with the king. He’d thought that Slytherin nature would turn this into a quiet (back alley sort of secret drug deal) inconspicuous conversation but really, when did anything ever work out the way Harry wanted it to? He groaned internally before wiping his face and looking up. He hated unnecessary public spectacles.

Why was this so difficult? _Why was he even doing this in the first place?_

Oh yes, because according to McGonagall he was a good fucking person and even asswipes like Malfoy deserved to have at least a couple people watching his back.

Harry scowled at the floor and pushed his glasses further up his nose before releasing a deep sigh. He’d have to maneuver this conversation carefully.

“Where were you during the war, Zabini? Were you here? In Hogwarts? Cozying up to the Carrows and using your pureblood status to stay unharmed and untouched while everyone else that you deemed below you got tortured endlessly? Did you just stand by and watch and do _nothing-_ “

“SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, POTTER!”

_Oh._

‘ _So much for maneuvering carefully_ ,’ Harry thought. Blaise’s eyes were wild and it was only Theodore Nott’s hand on his shoulder that seemed to keep him from breaking composure.

“You know nothing about what it was like during that time at Hogwarts, NOTHING. You weren’t even fucking _here_ to see the things that we went through.”

It sounded like an accusation and Harry’s eyes flashed at the outburst, but he held firm.

“No, I _wasn’t_ here at Hogwarts. I _don’t_ know what you went through. Do you know why? Because while you all were here going through terrible things together, the rest of us were out THERE,” Harry gestured widely at the enchanted portrait set to overlook an aerial view of magical London, “We were out there, ALONE, facing Voldemort head on and fighting for our fucking lives. We were on the run, starving, forced to move forward just one step at a time because we couldn’t afford to stay still long enough to make a real plan. We’d just keep moving forward and hope for the best because the best meant that we survived and one wrong move meant DEATH.”

The room was silent. Harry shifted to address the other students behind Blaise.

“You all faced some horrible things together and I understand why you’d want to distance yourselves from everything related to Voldemort,” a shudder ran through the room, “including child death eaters like Malfoy. But just like how I won’t ever truly know what it was like at Hogwarts last year, you all will NEVER understand what it was like out…there.” His words came out as a whisper.

“It was awful. Hermione and I found the bodies of some muggleborns just dumped in the forest, unburied. Snatchers probably got to them, I guess. They’d been beaten so badly their limbs were all twisted up…” he trailed off.

“But it was a fresh kill and they’d had some bags on them so do you know what we did?” Harry turned back to look Blaise in the eye, expression hardened. “We went through their stuff and took their food and shoddily buried the bodies. The house elves were still here in the castle last year, right?”

Harry didn’t wait for an answer.

“Even during your darkest moments your next meal was still guaranteed. We couldn’t step foot in a wizarding store because we’d be killed on the spot. We couldn’t magically steal from muggle stores without fear that my magic would set off an alarm and we’d be traced. Do you know what it’s like to go for weeks on end without a proper meal? I don’t think you do.

“You all had the two Carrows to deal with and that must have sucked,” he said sincerely, “but we had every other death eater and Voldemort himself on our tails. Fucking _Malfoy_ was living in a house with all the worst death eaters I’ve ever encountered…and he had no one beside him besides his mother who also had to keep up appearances.”

Harry stopped suddenly, a humorless grin appearing on his face.

“Did you know he had to watch Professor Burbage get tortured to death above his dining room table?”

He heard someone suck in their breath, and so decided to press on.

“Malfoy saved my life on more than one occasion before the final battle. Did you know that he lied to Bellatrix’s face about not recognizing me and ‘Mione and Ron when we were captured by snatchers and taken to the manor? He nearly went into shock when he saw us, yeah, but managed to pull together and lie to Bellatrix AND Fenir Greyback that he couldn’t accurately identify us three.”

Harry sighed and pushed his bangs back.

“Actually, now that I think about it he literally helped determine the fate of the war right then and there. Bellatrix was less than 10 seconds away from summoning Voldemort to kill me once and for all. Merlin…” Harry wiped his face with his hands and tried to pull his thoughts back together.

“But that’s beside the point. This is ALL beside the point. The actual point is that, yes, Malfoy was a death eater and as such he’s definitely done some shitty things. But he doesn’t deserve this… _hatred_ , lest of all from all of _you_ ,” his anger started to return.

“Any single one of you could have been in Malfoy’s position right now. Merlin, I’ve heard ridiculously prejudiced, NASTY statements come out of the mouths of more than half of you here right now, most of them directed towards my own two best friends. None of you have any right to act this way. In a sense, Malfoy was a hero in this war. What were YOU all doing? Hiding in the shadows at your parent’s manor? Sleeping in a warm bed and getting fed everyday while having admittedly shitty encounters here at Hogwarts? Draco Malfoy was out THERE, waking up every day to face Voldemort in his own house. He saw Voldemort every. day. But he still lied and risked his life to save me. To save us all. If that isn’t a decision worthy of respect, then I don’t know what is. God, I don’t even know if I’m making sense anymore, I’m just spewing out random shit,” Harry shook his head and let out an unamused laugh.

“Just…think about it from Malfoy’s point of view, okay? From a Slytherin’s mindset. You guys all went through a lot of shite together but made it out alive and I’ll be damned if the reputation of Slytherin’s taking care of their own isn’t being blasted in my face right now. Where _are_ all the fourth years and under, anyway?”

He didn’t wait for a reply.

“But yeah, you all went through hell together and made it out alive, AND with an even stronger bond between you all to boot. Malfoy, on the other hand…he went through an even darker hell but still managed make a valuable contribution to helping end the war. I’m not saying that you all need blow up his poncy ego and make him the…the Slytherin prince again or whatever-“

Theodore raised an eyebrow at the slight flush high on Harry’s cheeks but Harry ignored him and rushed to continue speaking.

“I just thought I’d put in my two words about Malfoy actually doing some good work helping out during the war, which is the reason why he was allowed back this year, by the way. And I was hoping that as Slytherins, maybe you all could extend that silent little ‘I’ve got your back’ communication that you all seem to have going on to include Malfoy. It’s actually rather creepy, the longer I think about it, the way you all are somehow able to communicate exclusively through short glances and nods and raised eyebrows.  Not that I’ve spent a lot of time observing it or anything! Um.”

The shade of red Potter was now turning was quite alarming and so Theo decided to put him out of his misery.

“Are you quite finished, Potter?”

“Uh, quite.”

“Merlin, he really is mental,” Blaise stage whispered before dodging a blow from Pansy to the back of his head. He pouted, “Rude.”

Harry, in turn, just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, the blush on his cheeks and neck only growing brighter.

“Honestly I’m not sure where that all came from. I just figured I’d try and get Malfoy at least one safe space here at Hogwarts since I’m kind of the reason why he’s getting dragged here in the first place. But that’s another story!” Harry quickly continued, slowly backing towards the entrance as he saw several eyebrows shoot up in the crowd and mouths start to open questioningly.

“I, uh, should probably go work on my lesson plans now. I look forward to seeing you all in my first class…?” Harry trailed off uncertainly, a sour look taking over his features.

“Yes, that was exactly as disgusting as it sounded Potter, feel free to make your exit now,” Blaise drawled.

“Yeah, I’m leaving,” Harry breathed, and within seconds the common room was back to being a purely Slytherin domain once more.

It was a few more moments before everyone began to move and the older students shuffled to reclaim their prime real estate (aka the two corner couches and arm chair right in front of the fireplace.)

“So…”

“Shut UP, Blaise.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet, Pans!”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “You didn’t need to, your annoying thoughts are written all over your face.”

“Never thought I’d see the day where Potter of all people would be coming to Draco’s defense.”

There was a quiet murmur in the background “Oh my _fucking gosh-“_

“Ew, Theo why are you making that face?”

“Is he sick?”

“Is there a way for me to undo my last 3 thoughts?”

“I can-“

“GET YOUR WAND AWAY FROM MY FACE ZABINI I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU TRY AND OBLIVIATE ME!”

There was a bit of a scuffle before they all settled back down, Pansy separating Blaise and Theo bodily by squishing herself between them on one of the corner couches. Daphne Greengrass sat on the arm chair twirling both of boy’s wands in each hand. The only sound was that of the fire crackling.

“So…”

“Really Blaise, again?”

“What? No, it’s just…we’re totally making Malfoy the Slytherin prince again, aren’t we.”

There was silence between them all for a moment before little Astoria Greengrass groaned, popping up from where she sat on the second corner couch.

“Aw fuck. We really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR LOVELIES!! I’ve had this chapter written for a while now but didn’t post it (for a variety of reasons) but here you are! I actually broke my laptop screen on Christmas Day (lol what a great gift) so it’s gonna take me forever to write anything new. Honestly, I just wanna get to the classroom scene when they meet *cries* that's the whole reason why this fic was birthed, sighhhhhh


End file.
